In high speed data transmission systems, analog to digital converter (ADC) based receiver solutions are becoming more attractive due to their ability to compensate for higher channel loss. To reduce power while enabling an effectively high ADC conversion rate, the receiver can use multiple ADC channels that are time-interleaved. The accuracy of the interleaved ADC can be affected by imperfections in the sampling phases of the interleaved ADC channels.